Kotori a la Harasho
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: una pareja de lo mas juguetona y diferente :3 me di cuenta que a algunos les agrada esta pareja jujuju EriKoto grandes noticias al parecer xD
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen :3 pero eso ya lo saben xD**

Me presento, soy Kotori Minami tengo 23 años y tengo una vida normal por así decir, tengo un trabajo a medio tiempo en una cafetería y estudio diseño de modas, ademas de tener a las mejores amigas que puedo pedir siempre están ahí cuando las necesito sus nombre son Kousaka Honoka y Sonoda Umi por esta última pensé que estaba enamorada pero eso cambio cuando me di cuenta que realmente solo las amaba pero como unas hermanas y que llevamos casi 20 años juntas y bueno desde que estoy trabajando conocí a alguien muy interesante hace 2 años y mm como diría ella si es una chica y me encanta, aunque a veces no puedo saber qué es lo que piensa, ella tiene 24 años es más alta que yo, tiene unos hermoso ojos como el cielo y su melena rubia me fascina sus rasgos rusos y cuando estamos juntas siento que jamás me aburro de ella y sus locas ideas, bueno eso sería como una introducción a mi vida ajaja.

Oh creo que me eh retrasado espero que Eri-chan no se moleste por llegar tarde –iba corriendo a casa después de todo hoy era nuestro segundo año de aniversario, pero eso no creo que pasaría de repente sentí que alguien tomo de mi brazo y jalo en un hacia un lugar oscuro, todo aquello me tenía choqueada y todavía más al sentir la respiración de la persona que me tenía arrinconada y una mano recorrer mi pierna, estaba realmente asustada así que solo cerré los ojos-

Qué bonito pajarito tenemos aquí… mm y es tan suave –la voz sonaba un poco conocida pero estaba demasiado asustada como para mirar a quien estaba hablando- que carita tan linda… -la mano de aquella persona subía aún más y eso me tenía nerviosa-

Por favor…deténgase –mi voz sonaba como un animal herido y pidiendo ayuda-

Mmm creo que eso no podrá ser posible –podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello- no creo que seas tan tontita como para pedir ayuda –estaba que me moría podía sentir la lengua de esa persona en mi cuello y su mano infiltrándose en mi ropa interior-

Deténgase por favor…-estaba a punto de llorar pero al momento de abrir mis ojos me topé con una melena rubia y una mirada traviesa que me miraban fijamente-…Eri-chan…

Ups me atrapaste –decía con voz divertida como si el que me hubiese estado a punto de dar un ataque cardiaco no fuera un problema- estaba en casa un poco aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer así que decidí esperarte

…-yo solo la miraba aun un poco asustada, yo solo pude levantar mi mano y darle un golpe directo a la cabeza- mooooo Eri-chan! Idiota casi me matas –solo podía reclamar y golpear a mi novia quien con una mano se sobaba la cabeza y con la otra se cubría de mis golpes que de por si eran suaves-

Ajajaja lo siento cariño me es imposible –Ella solo seguía riendo-

Entonces hoy tendrás tu regalo –solo dije al fin ya calmado. Ella solo me miro con carita de cachorro- ni aunque me mires así podrás librarte del castigo, casi me matas del susto –o solo hablaba con dolor fingido ya que todo había pasado, hasta que ella dejo de reír y me beso suavemente abrazándome por la cintura-

Lo siento cariño creo que me pase –al fin dejaba de reír y tenía una mirada seria que tanto me encantaba, esa fue una de las cosas que me atrajeron de ella-

Moo baka… -bese su mentón y luego tome su mano- vamos a casa, ya está haciendo frio –y sin más fuimos a casa-

-al momento de llegar Eri cerró la puerta y me tomo por la cintura desde atrás sin decir nada yo solo me deje guiar- hoy es nuestro segundo año juntas, y ha sido realmente hermoso estar junto a ti, eres atenta, divertida, cocinas delicioso, me cuidas cuando estoy enferma y sobre todo te amo mucho mi pajarita bella –me va a matar pero de ternura. Podía sentir como besaba mi cuello mientras caminábamos al patio trasero de nuestra casa y donde podía apreciar una bonita mesa adornada con un mantel blanco unas velas y unas copas, ella me soltó y luego se acercó a la mesa donde caballerosamente me indico mi asiento- espera aquí y regreso –me quede tranquila esperando a ver qué era lo que haría- Kotori –podía verla con una botella de vino que dejo en una hielera y volvía a irse no demoro demasiado y traía dos platos con comida que se veía realmente deliciosa – esto es algo que aprendí de mi abuela se llama Pelmeni* -se veía realmente deliciosos-

Oh Eri-chan has preparado todo –estaba feliz que mi amada rusa hiciera estas cosas a ella le gusta que yo cocine o a veces simplemente no lo hace por flojera-

Moo Kotori si cocino pero me gusta más tu comida –me decía mientras me entregaba un plato y ella ponía el suyo en su lado para luego llenar las copas de vino para luego tomar asiento, la comida estaba realmente deliciosa mientras bebíamos alcohol sentía mi cuerpo un poco más ligero, en realidad tengo aguante con la bebida con alcohol pero Eri había ido a buscar una botella de vodka y una gaseosa ya que ambas nos gustan estas bebidas y sin más nos fuimos a beber a los sofás donde pusimos una película de acción pero que poco nos interesaba solo nos dedicamos a beber y beber como si no hubiese un mañana- Kot…Kotorriiiii mi amorsh porque estas tan buena –decía esto mientras se acercaba a mi como una fiera a su presa pero no caeré tan fácil-

Aash vamosh rubia hoy serash mía –la empuje contra la alfombra donde se quedó recostada mirándome fijamente con un suave sonrojo- oh cariño que sexy te vezh -apenas podía hablar así que casi me fui a rastras encima de Eri quien seguía bebiendo pero al verme ahí encima lanzo el vaso lejos- pajarito sexy…hic…ven te pa´ca ahora –nos habíamos bebido unas 4 botellas de vino e íbamos por la 3era de vodka y gaseosa, aun seguíamos ahí bebiendo aunque estaba encima de Eri quien solo se reía mientras nos besábamos y nos acabamos las botellas que quedaban-

Tú…tu eres mi pajarita bella –no se en que momento habíamos ido hasta la habitación donde quedamos tiradas en la cama ya no nos quedaba alcohol y solo nos teníamos ahí pero ninguna se podía mover delo borracha que estábamos-

Hoy…hoy quería hacerlo… pero no me puedo mover… -miraba a Eri quien también me miraba solo tomo mi mano- mejor vamos a dormir –me acurruque a ella y solo me abrazo, beso mi frente y no recuerdo nada más, igual al día siguiente era domingo y ninguna tenía nada que hacer así que…-

**Muajajajajaj continuara XD **

**NOTA:**

***Pelmeni: (пельмени en ruso, en singular **_**pelmen**_**, пельмень; пяльмені en bielorruso) es un plato tradicional de los países del este de Europa (principalmente Rusia) elaborado con carne enrollada sobre huevo duro. El nombre significa "orejas de oso" (u "orejas de pan") en las lenguas urálicas de las cuales procede el plato. Las recetas tradicionales requieren un 45% de ternera, 35% de cordero, y 20% de cerdo. Se aliña con especias tales como cebollas, ajo, etc., y diferentes hierbas que se emplean como relleno.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Live no me pertenece ¬3¬ que novedad**

-desperté temprano después de aquella noche donde no pasó nada de nada pensé que seguiría sin pasar nada pero la imagen frente a mí no tenía precio y avivo la llama en mí, bueno les explicare tengo a Eri-chan justo a mi lado con solo su ropa interior donde puedo ver su bien cuidada y sexy figura, pues y al parecer no tiene para cuando despertar, pero en realidad eso no importa cuando tienes ganas de darle cariño a tu novia y te emborrachas y luego no pasa nada esto es algo que no se da muy seguido *se le cae la baba mirando a Eri* se ve tan bonita cuando duerme… pero si duerme así no es bonito es tentador…-

Mmm~~ Kotori…-la rubia quien aún seguía durmiendo, debe haber pensado que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era solo un sueño pero demasiado real a su parecer, tan solo quiso pensar que esto era uno de esos sueños húmedos y que nada más pasaría pero ya cuando sintió que alguien le sacaba la ropa y se pasaban algo suave y húmedo por su intimidad esta se alertó y despertó- aahh! Kotori que…aahh! –la rubia no pudo evitar un gemido al sentir como la lengua de su novia estaba en su intimidad saboreándola sin piedad, Eri tan solo pudo poner sus manos en la cabeza de su novia quien no tenía pensado salir de ahí en un buen rato- aah! Kotori!

-Me encanta cuando dice mi nombre en ese tono... me dan ganas de comerla entera… aunque ya lo estoy haciendo, la chica aumentaba el ritmo de su lengua mientras lentamente acariciaba las largas piernas de su novia quien solo gemía y pedía más presionando la cabeza de Kotori un poco más contra su intimidad. Qué bonita manera de empezar un día-

Amor… no muerdas tanto…ah! –Eri apenas podía hablar por todo lo que su descontrolada y caliente novia le estaba haciendo tan temprano, la resaca que tenia se le olvido por completo- aah! Si…si…sigue así! Aahh! –la rubia mordía su labio reprimiendo un gemido aún más fuerte-

Eri-chan~~~ -La voz de Kotori sonaba llena de deseo por lo que su rubia novia solo pudo verla a los ojos sin poder pronunciar palabra- quieres probar el juguetito que compre anoche? –Kotori le enseñaba cierto objeto a Eri quien se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba- Jujuju solo quédate quieta y relájate –la voz de Kotori no sonaba muy convincente al momento de ponerse el arnés y prácticamente irse contra Eri quien solo pudo gemir al sentir algo dentro de ella-

Kotori por dios! –ese día varios vecinos escucharon el escándalo que tenían esa parejita de enamoradas que paso todo el día disfrutando, pero que luego les costaría un montón poder verle la cara a los vecinos-

Mmm eso fue increíble –la menor estaba abrazada por detrás de Eri quien estaba exhausta de todo lo que su novia podía aguantar y que ella realmente no lo había notado hasta hoy- hay que hacerlo más seguido –un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de Eri quien solo pensarlo se sentía más pasiva pero eso no podía ocurrir ella era la activa en esa relación… hasta donde sabia Kotori siempre había sido sumisa hasta ese día-

Quizás tengas… razón…-Eri en un rápido movimiento dejaba a Kotori bajo ella, aunque estaba un poco agotada no dejaría ir tan fácilmente a su pajarita traviesa- es mi turno amor mío –la sonrisa en el rostro de Eri era evidente luego bajo hasta el cuello de su presa donde jugueteo un buen rato mientras se acomodaba éntrelas piernas de esta rozando un poco sus intimidades- … no te libraras tan fácil de Ayase Eri –tras esa palabras bajo lentamente hasta los pechos de Kotori quien solo sonreía y acariciaba el cabello de su novia quien se divertida en el pecho de su novia- han crecido bastante grrr –un leve mordisco en uno de sus pezones hizo gemir a la chica quien cerró los ojos y solo dejo a Eri continuar-

Kotori ha sido una chica traviesa… y merece su castigo-su novia quien estaba en su pecho la miro rápidamente siendo hipnotizada por esos ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo, en ese momento Eri juraría que su novia estaba siendo realmente sensual y lo confirmo al momento en que esta lamio de manera sugerente sus labio y agarro con las piernas su cadera apegándola a ella-

Has sido muy mala… y mereces un castigo muy severo –Eri lamio el labio de su amada Kotori quien atrapa su lengua y la beso apasionadamente llevando sus manos al trasero firme de Eri quien podía sentir las uñas de su novia en él, Eri quien no se quedaba tranquila llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Kotori donde acaricio lentamente su intimidad haciendo a esta gemir pero sin cortar el beso tan apasionado y que aumentaba aún más la excitación y temperatura del lugar-

-como si el destino me odiara o algo así estaba en la mejor parte cuando a alguien se le ocurrió tocar el maldito timbre haciendo que ambas nos miráramos, estábamos sonrojadas y respirando agitado- porque siempre tienen que fastidiar… -mire a Eri quien también estaba un poco cabreada pero al escuchar nuevamente el timbre y que sonaba tan repetidamente supimos quién era y cuanto tardaría en entrar a la casa- Eri-chan… será mejor vestirnos pronto y ordenar esto… -ambas nos miramos y en menos de 5 minutos estábamos vestidas y ordenando cuando ya casi estaba listo alguien entro de golpe a nuestra habitación de manera demasiado efusiva para mi gusto- aah! Demonios Honoka -si era mi mejor amiga y detrás de ella venia el resto de nuestras amigas a quienes olvide mencionar porque estaba preocupada más por mi novia que por ellas-

BUENAS NOCHES KOTORI-CHAN Y ERI-CHAN –demasiado escandalosa quien solo corrió a abrazarme, no nos habíamos visto en un mes porque trabaja en el hospital con su novia y también ayuda en la casa de sus padre- Kotori –chan te extrañe mucho

Buenas chicas cómo están? –esa voz era de Nozomi una gran amiga de Eri ella ayudo en parte a que nosotras estuviésemos juntas y luego entraban saludando Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Nico y Umi quienes solo sonreían al vernos- Jujuju aquí huele a travesura… no se pueden mantener tranquilas chicas –Nozomi era realmente una persona alegre y divertida que le encanta hacer sonrojar a todas sin excepción-

Tengo hambre Nya! –Rin quien se había apegado a Eri quien solo sonreía acariciaba su cabello solo me miro y luego asintió- comida

Comida! Comida! Comida! –en eso también empezaron a repetir lo mismo Hanayo, Nico y Honoka junto a Rin tenían hambre… uff al parecer será una larga noche nuevamente. Todas somos como una gran familia-

Bien bien vamos a preparar una barbacoa o algo así que dicen? –Eri también se había entusiasmado y creo que también tenía hambre Jejeje después de todo ni siquiera almorzamos-

SIIII! –todas nos llevamos muy bien y así preparamos una gran noche como u na gran familia como siempre nos habían dicho desde que nos conocemos, pero eso lo diré otro día ahora solo me dedicare a celebrar junto a mis amigas y mi amada novia-

**Continuara ajajaja ya ok ok soy una pervertida amante del yuri xD jasjaosjaoisjaks, gracias por su apoyo *w* siempre se los agradeceré**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Live no me pertenece :3**

-Después de una laaaargaa pero muuuyyy laaaargaaaa noche con nuestras amigas Eri y yo nos fuimos a descansar porque realmente fue agotadora la noche después de todo no nos veíamos hace un tiempo ya y bueno como sabrán unas veinteañeras no son para nada quietas… atrapar a Nico Honoka y Maki en el baño prácticamente haciendo un trio y luego de que Nozomi se intentara ligar a Umi y las pequeñas Rin y Hanayo pues ellas siempre han estado juntas y se durmieron a la tercera copa de cerveza-

Nee Eri-chan estas bien? Te vez cansada –me abrazo a mi novia quien estaba casi desparramada en la cama mientras ve televisión-

Creo que siguen igual que siempre… -suspira mientras se voltea y me mira fijamente- creo que un besito me ayudara a relajarme –sin más me beso suavemente amaba cada vez que me besaba y jugueteaba con su lengua en mis labios-

-me abrase suavemente de su cuello y correspondí su beso ya comenzando a sentir sus juguetonas manos en mi cintura- te amo mucho…-susurre luego de un rato de besarnos-

Y yo te amo a ti mi amor –la amo mucho y jamás dejare de amarla… y si alguna zorra intenta alejarla de mi lado la picare en pedacitos y la arrojare a un pozo… ups jeje creo que se me paso la mano- vamos a dormir mañana es un largo día de no hacer nada Jejeje –era verdad estamos de vacaciones y el frio ya está acabando-

Si vamos a dormir – me acomodo en sus brazos y duermo lentamente sintiendo su respiración calmada- te amo mucho Eri-chan…

-al otro dia desperté aun abrazada con mi querida rubia quien aun dormía calmadamente, me levante con cuidado y me di una ducha para luego preparar un desayuno ligero para comenzar un buen día-

…mm que olerá tan bien? –Eri se levanta y baja aun medio dormida guiándose por el olor de unas tostadas y un café que estaban servidos para ella-

Buenos días cariño, has dormido bien? –me alegra verla llegar a la mesa para comenzar a desayunar tranquilas y luego salir a pasear al centro comercial- así que hoy iremos a comprar un sofá nuevo y luego algo de ropa –sonrió mientras veo que Eri solo asiente mientras come sus tostadas… ahora que lo noto su blusa esta corrida y puedo ver sus pechos… grrrr creo que el sofá podrá ser comprado más tarde- Eri-chan… -me abalanzo sobre ella besándola desenfrenadamente a lo que ella rápidamente corresponde –

Wou eso fue increíble…-fue un rato agradable de sexo mañanero en el cual terminamos botando algunas cosas por las casas pero daba igual estaba sobre mi novia quien estaba bien sexy- Nee Kotori vamos a salir?

Si claro querida vamos…-no puedo evitar sonreír y mientras me levante olvide que estaba desnuda y Eri me agarro otra vez cerca del baño donde entramos nos duchamos y besamos- mmm Eri-chan… -luego de una muy larga ducha decidimos salir y vestirnos rápidamente antes de que pudiésemos terminar otra vez en la cama-

Ajajaja así que Nico me dijo que no estaban haciendo nada –Eri me contaba lo que había visto en el baño al encontrar Nico, Honoka y Maki- Maki tenía arrinconada a Nico y Honoka contra la ducha ajajaja

Jejeje así que era cierto que eran un trio… -no podía evitar sonreír al imaginarlas en semejante condición y que la menor fuera la más activa de las tres-

Nee Kotori quieres salir a comprar al mercado? Anoche Rin y Hanayo arrasaron con la nevera la dejaron vacía –al parecer olvidamos que ellas eran un peligro con hambre-

Jejeje siempre han sido así Jejeje vamos –nos levantamos y decidimos salir en el auto de Eri quien no se demoró mucho en llegar a nuestro destino- creo que necesitamos de todo un poco –mientras viajábamos anote las cosas que necesitaríamos y uno que otro regalito-

-luego de un par de horas comprando y paseando junto a Eri-chan decidimos ir al a ver alguna película interesante pero al final no terminamos viendo nada ya que a mi amada novia le bajo el ataque de cariño y terminamos besándonos salvajemente pero no podía evitarlo la película estaba aburrida y Eri se pone cariñosa-

Bien es hora de marchar a casa –caminábamos tranquilamente por la calle al estacionamiento tomadas de la mano mientras llevaba un tarro de palomitas de maíz hasta que nos topamos con unos tipos idiotas-

Señoritas no es hora para que estén en las calles –el tipo se veía bastante molesto por lo que decidimos ignorarlo y seguir caminando- hey no me ignoren o les ira mal –al decir eso otros dos tipos aparecían sonriendo y mirándonos como si fuésemos pedazos de carne… solo yo puedo mirar así a mi Eri-chan-

Mm yo pido a la rubia se ve sexy…-eso me molesto bastante- o quizás a esta ternura que tenemos aquí –el tipo saco una navaja, haciendo que sintiera un poco de miedo pero Eri solo me sonrió y antes de que el tipo se acercara le dio una patada directa en el estómago dejándolo tirado en el piso-

Aléjense si quieren quedar peor…o lo pagaran –Eri estaba realmente cabreada por lo que solo los miraba con cara de querer matarlos haciéndolos retroceder inconscientemente- largo y llévense a esa porquería de mi vista –me encanta cuando Eri-chan actúa como un príncipe me fascina-

-los tipos al final salieron huyendo como nenitas- Eri-chan eres tan sexy cuando te pones así, mereces un regalo –lamo su mejilla-

Mmm creo que deberé salvarte más seguido –me sonríe de manera divertida mientras me toma por la cintura para luego legar al final al auto donde al final nos fuimos a casa escuchando música-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Disculpen que sea tan cortito el capítulo pero no se me ocurrió que más poner … quería agradecerle a todos los que me siguen :3 me hace muy feliz recibir su apoyo *w* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Live no me pertenece pero algún día iré a Japón y secuestrare a las chicas owo/ **

Kotori quítate la ropa ahora! –La voz de Eri sonaba extraña así que me voltee a ver y tenía la cara de borracha con la que llega cuando tiene alguna junta con algunos jefes en su trabajo- mi amor vamos a pasarla bien!

Moo vete a bañar anoche no llegaste y yo quiero seguir durmiendo así que shuu shuu a bañar ahora –ignore sus reclamos pero a los pocos minutos escuche la ducha eso me hizo sonreír triunfante, siempre que llegaba borracha llegaba pasada a cigarro y ese olor no es de mi agrado aunque Eri-chan no fuma sus compañero si-

Amor mi besito? –creo que dormí unos 20 minutos mientras Eri se bañaba hasta sentir un peso y algo húmedo encima de mí- quiero mi beso –al acomodarme en la cama pude notar que se había salido completamente desnuda de la ducha y ni siquiera se había secado aunque me deba igual se veía demasiado apetecible en esos momentos-

A la mierda tu beso ahora serás mía por a verme despertado –me abalance encima de ella besándola deseosa mientras acariciaba ese buen formado cuerpo de mi medio rusa novia-

Nyaaa Kotori…no muerdas tanto –pero no la tome en cuenta y solo me dedique a disfrutar de mi querida novia quien se retorcía de placer en la cama- продолжать ! зачаровывать меня! (continua! Me encanta!) –cuando se ponía a hablar en ruso me ponía aún más caliente y al final luego de un buen rato de sexo mañanero la deje descansando para luego ir a preparar la comida-

-a veces pienso que Eri-chan se está poniendo bien pasiva- Eri-chan despierta ya es hora del almuerzo! –le llame mientras servía la comida y luego iba a ver si había escuchado y efectivamente se estaba levantando y solo se había puesto el pijama- amor hoy piensas flojear?

Si hoy tengo libre –se acercó a mí para besarme suavemente y luego sentarse a comer mientras prendía la tele y me sentaba a su lado para tener una comida tranquila- por cierto esta delicioso amor –su sonrisa es tan linda-

Me alegro cariño –mientras comíamos nos besábamos tiernamente- te amo Eri-chan

Y yo Kotori te amo muchooo~~ -muchos nos dirán la parejita cursi pero así es como somos y siempre lo seremos- soy muy afortunada de estar a tu lado

-ese día lamentablemente me llamaron para cubrir un turno pero por un par de horas asi que deje sola a mi querida rusa, luego como a eso de las 9 de la noche iba caminando a casa cuando note que en nuestra casa se escuchaba música lo que me temía otra vez regreso μ's como nos asíamos llamar desde un tiempo aunque eso se le ocurrió a Honoka y Nozomi en una de las noche de borrachera-

Querida ya llegue? –no podía creer lo que había en el living, Eri en un disfraz de oso panda bailando para para mientras que Nico era un panda pequeño-… Eri-chan- la nombrada se volteo a mirarme y corrió a abrazarme mientras las demás me saludaban sonriendo-

Sorpresa amor Jejeje –a veces las fiestas improvisadas eran de lo más improvisadas- no te preocupes esta vez todas trajeron algo para beber –me besaba para luego seguir con el baile extraño-

Bien chicas quiero hacer un anuncio –Honoka hablaba mientras yo detenía la música haciendo que todas prestasen atención a lo que mi peli naranja amiga diría- bien con Nico y Maki –cada una a un lado de Honoka las tres tomadas de las manos- hemos decidido abrir nuestro propio restaurante y ustedes están invitadas a la apertura –eso nos hacía celebrar aún más- ademas que Maki-chan continuara con su trabajo en el hospital mientras que Nico-chan y yo nos haremos cargo del negocio

Felicidades chicas todo les ira bien –Nozomi quien sonreía con sus típicas cartas de tarot-

Es hora de celebrar Nyaaa! –Rin levantaba un barril de cerveza que hasta ahora no había notado, a veces me pregunto si serán como doraemon y su bolsillo mágico, esta iba a ser una larga noche por lo que solo me dedique a celebrar-

Mmm necesito silencio para algo –todas nos volteamos a ver a Eri quien se veía un tanto seria y se acercaba a mí- hay algo que quiero decir y es por eso que las llame a todas aquí el día de hoy –Eri me miraba fijamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí y sacaba algo de su bolsillo, o por dios es lo que me estoy imaginando- Kotori llevamos mucho de vivir como novias pero hoy quiero dar el siguiente paso y pedir que seas mi esposa –un "Aww" se escuchó por toda la habitación- te amo mucho –me sonreía-

…sabes que sí y mil veces si maldición Eri-chan eres tan cursi –me abalance contra ella para besarla- si acepto Eri-chan –sin más puso el anillo en mi dedo anular mientras que Nico y Hanayo lloraban de la emoción siguen siendo unas cursis pero ya no me importaba lo único que importaba es que ahora daríamos un gran paso-

Y sin más continuemos la fiesta! –Estuvimos despiertas hasta las 6 de la mañana cuando nos dimos cuenta Honoka y yo quedamos despiertas mientras el resto estaba esparcido por toda la sala-

Si que la hemos pasado bien Kotori-chan –mi amiga de la infancia me sonreía alegre mientras se sentaba a mi lado con cuidado de despertar a Eri que estaba recargada en mi regazo-

Jejeje siempre la hemos pasado bien –miraba a mi amiga que por algún motivo se veía inquieta- mmm Honoka-chan sucede algo cierto? –la mirada de mi amiga lo decía todo-

Mis padres me han corrido de la casa cuando supieron que no seguiría con la tradición familiar y ademas se enteraron de lo mío con Nico y Maki –sus ojos reflejaban toda la tristeza que sentida asi que con cuidado la abrase con mi brazo libre-

Debes estar tranquila, no todos los padres aceptan a sus hijos como son y menos en nuestra situación tu entiendes –le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello que ahora usaba totalmente suelto ya no tenía la típica coleta a un lado y eso le daba un aire más de adulta, pero en el fondo aún seguía siendo la niña inquieta y alegre que ahora tenía problemas- haremos todo lo posible para que no te sientas mal lo sabes cierto? –ella solo asintió y pude sentir como se comenzaba a dormir en mi costado así que me acomodo y recosté con cuidado dejando a Eri con su cabeza en mi vientre y a Honoka la abrase para que pudiese dormir mejor y si alguna de las chicas despertara no se enojaría porque sabía que éramos como hermanas así que los celos no estaban presentes-

**Continuara…**

**Se lo que dirán pero bueh xD lo siento por la tardanza y por lo corto pero quiero hacerlo durar mucho :3 y una noticia estoy en progreso de un nuevo fic **


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si fuera así haría que el NozoEri fuera mas evidente y más explícito aun muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj**

**No me maten pero sé que me estoy demorando pero mi trabajo es bastante agotador y no me da muchos ánimos llegar a escribir en la semana **

Ne Eri-chan como es que puedes estar así de doblada? Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo –miraba atenta a mi novia quien prácticamente tenia los pies en su cabeza-

Recuerdas que te conté que era bailarina de Ballet -sonreía mientras volvía a su posición normal ósea como una persona normal- ademas me sirve para quitar un poco de estrés

-me quede mirándola fijamente un tanto molesta- mmm entonces Eri-chan prefiere parecer serpiente y desesterarse sola a que su novia que la ama tanto le quite el estrés a base de amor y besos y sí mucho amor?

-se quedó mirándome un poco para luego explotar en un carcajada que me hizo sentir un poco más irritada- ajajaja…ajajaja pero Kotori como es que dices eso –se acercaba a mi como un soldado que se arrastraba por el piso hasta llegar a mis piernas- tu sabes que eso también es bueno, y contigo sí que es increíble –besaba mi rodilla suavemente- pero también debo estar al 100% para no defraudar a mi amada futura esposa en esa labor –era cierto últimamente Eri llegaba un tanto agotada ya que su trabajo había aumentado al ser ascendida y bueno ya era fin de semana los únicos días que la dejaban en paz, bueno ni tanto ya que un día uno de sus subalternos la llamo para preguntarle algo pero al parecer solo quería hablar con ella pero estábamos en ese momento de intimidad que "si me jodes te mato" y al final el tipo no ha llamado más a mi novia quien ahora mismo solo me miraba fijamente- en que piensas?

Muchas cosas, aunque –sonreía enseñándole el anillo en mi mano izquierda- haremos una bonita boda en el restaurant de Nico, Honoka y Maki ni crees? – la verdad es que habíamos querido arrendar el local pero las chicas se negaron y decidieron que el día de la apertura hiciéramos una pequeña celebración con nuestra boda ya que legalmente no nos podíamos casar, pero no nos importaba-

Mm es verdad mm realmente es increíble cuanto ha pasado desde que nos comprometimos –sonreía recordando ese día cuando me propuso matrimonio en el traje de panda (capitulo 4 pero olvide mencionar que Eri le propuso con el traje de panda xD)- y ademas las chicas insistieron mucho en celebrarlo en ese lugar

-me acerque a mi novia y bese su nariz suavemente- sabes otra cosa mas –sonreí yendo a la cocina para luego regresa con una botella de vodka y unos vasitos- quieres beber? Mañana no hay nada interesante que hacer y pensaba en beber un rato –se le ilumino el rostro al ver la botella sin duda ambas quedaríamos recluidas en los A.A si nos descubrieran-

Al fin alcohol en mis venas –bien eso fue rápido y Eri nunca se emborracha tan rápido-Nee Kotori donde será nuestra noche de bodas? –eso es interesante- podríamos ir a la playa conozco la casa de alguien a quien no le importara que la usemos – la casa de Maki, la última vez que estuvimos ahí llego la policía porque Honoka, Rin y Nico estaban vestidas con trajes de santa en la terraza cantando merry christmas pero una versión metal que se le ocurrió a Honoka y Maki-

Mm seria interesante mientras solo seamos las dos? –me senté en sus piernas mientras olfateaba su cabello y ella me abrazaba-

Claro que seremos solo las dos, las chicas lo saben ademas ellas estarán ocupadas en sus trabajos y nosotras estaremos vagueando en la casa de verano de Maki –Eri sabe dónde acariciarme para hacer que caiga rendida, así que ataco mi cintura la cual es demasiado sensible-

Moo luego no te quejes si los vecinos vienen a reclamar por mis gemidos –ambas estábamos un tanto borrachas y solo nos comenzamos a besar de manera deseosa-

Mm Eri-chan estas encima de mi…-ya eran las 10 de la mañana, me quise levantar pero mi rubia estaba echada encima de mi mientras roncaba como carcacha descompuesta- muévete que pesas

5 minutos más amor…-y así se volvió a dormir mientras a mí me sonaban las tripas pero algo más vino que me hizo lanzar a mi querida Eri al otro lado de la cama, mientras salía corriendo al baño- eh…que pasa…porque estoy aquí? –unos sonidos del baño llamaron la atención de Eri- Kotori estas bien?

-oh por dios… no creo que sea posible eso? Oh sí? Puse mi mano en mi estómago y otra vez las ganas de vomitar regresaron alertando a Eri quien entro rápidamente al baño- …

Kotori estas bien? –se acercó a mi rápidamente pasando su manos por mi espalda de manera suave tratando de calmar las náuseas, creo que…- О, Боже! (oh por dios)

**Continuara…**

***escuchando Love Wing Bell***

**Lamentablemente esto a sido muy corto pero el próximo capítulo será el final :3 pero lo prometo será muy largo y quizás si quedan conformes les hare un regalo especial **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ustedes saben que LL no me pertenece ajajaja pero bueh, espero que algún día pueda tenerlo muajajajaaj**

Así que… Kotori-chan se enfermó del estómago por beber tanto –hablaba la pelirroja quien estaba sentada en el living de mi casa- deberían aprender a controlarse, me asustaste bastante cuando me llamaste como loca y dijiste que Kotori se estaba muriendo –por algún motivo me sentí un tanto culpable por armar tanto alboroto- aunque…

Que más podía hacer si Kotori solo vomitaba y no podía ni hablar –me sonroje al pensar que pudiese estar embarazada pero al final solo fue una intoxicación con alcohol aunque tampoco hay que tomarlo a la ligera- bien ahora tendré más cuidado cuando bebamos y esas cosas –suspire pero Maki me miraba un tanto extrañada- que pasa? Porque la cara?

Mmm –esa cara no me da buena espina- creo que no te has dado cuenta de las cosas pero Kotori esta…-pero antes de que pudiese hablar alguien interrumpió de golpe en nuestra casa, esa eran todas las demás chicas-

Donde esta Kotori-chan? Maki-chan nos dijo que no era nada pero aun así hemos venido –hablaban al mismo tiempo por lo que estaba un tanto confundida y no entendía muy bien-

En la habitación pero guarden silencio, está dormida –todas guardaron silencio al ver la cara de seriedad de Maki- la iré a ver y ustedes se quedan aquí –todas asintieron pero luego me miro y entendí que debía seguirla, la curiosidad me estaba matando-

No rompan nada mmm Nico podrías preparar algo para comer? –Mi querida amiga solo sonrio y fue junto a Nozomi a la cocina a preparar algo de comer- que es lo que pasa Maki? Me tiene con la duda –estaba que me moría de la curiosidad-

Bien primero que nada debemos hablar con Kotori también –me voy a morir y esta pinche tsundere no me dirá que pasa- y no, no soy una tsundere –tiene poderes para leer la mente-

-una vez dentro de la habitación pudimos ver que Kotori estaba despertando- cariño te encuentras bien? –Ella solo me sonrió así que me acerque y tome su mano-

Bueno mm que es lo que sucede? –Ambas miramos a Maki quien cerró la puerta y su mirada era un poco más seria-

Bien primero que nada ustedes no podrán beber más –ambas quedamos con la duda y se nos notaba en la cara- Kotori tu sobre todo –sentía que algo grande venia- mmm como sea para estar seguras deberás ir a mi despacho así podremos estar 100% seguras de que estas embaraz…-todo se fue a negro después de aquello- zada…rayos ahora tenemos que esperar a que despierte

-desperté después de unas horas desperté en la cama sola mientras escuchaba unas risas y comentarios así que decidí ir a la sala donde todas me miraban divertida-

Felicidades Erichii no sabía que podrías hacerlo –la voz de Nozomi sonaba divertida-

Aun no es seguro, por eso Maki-chan dijo que mañana fuera a hacerme unos exámenes –Kotori hablaba tranquilamente-

De que se supone que hablan? –No entendía nada de lo que hablaban y su cara me dejo aún más con la duda-

Moo Eri-chan eres tan lenta –Hanayo quien hablaba me miró fijamente- vas a ser madre como es que no entiendes

Aah solo seré madre…espera Kotori…-mire a mi amada pajarita quien solo me sonrió y corrí a abrazarla y besarla estaba realmente emocionada- Kotori Kotorriiiii

Jejeje tranquila aun no es 100% seguro así que mañana iremos al hospital –mi amada Kotori me abrazaba mientras todas sonreían felices-

Pprrrrrrrrrrr…. –todas miraron a Nico quien se sonrojo como un tomate y luego todas se alejaron de ella matando así el bonito momento que teníamos-

Oh demonios! Nico-chan que demonios comiste! –Rin quien corrió a abrir la ventana para poder ventilar la habitación-

Nico-chan te estas echando a perder –Honoka quien se fue detrás de Maki-

Ajajaja por dios Nico-chan que es lo que comiste ajajaja –todas comenzamos a reír luego de que la peste se fuese-

**Continuara…**

**Un pequeño corto ajajaja que cruel soy pero los seguiré dejando con la duda aunque es obvio me van a odiar**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Live no me pertenece ¬3¬ pero yo estoy mal de la cabeza así que me vale**

Así que…-Eri miraba fijamente a su amiga pelirroja quien solo observaba unos papeles y anotaba en otra hoja ignorando por completo a la rubia quien solo quería saber una respuesta a lo que Kotori tenía- MAKIIIII con un demonio –la pobre rubia no aguanto ser ignorada y simplemente comenzó a zarandear por los hombros a la doctora Nishikino quien apenas podía hablar por la fuerza de Eri-

Que me sueltes pedazo de bestia! –Maki atino solo a golpear su cabeza contra la de la rubia quien casi se cae dela silla en la que estaba- maldita sea Eri acaso no puedes quedarte quieta ni un minuto? Solo estaba verificando lo que decía el informe con los exámenes –la pelirroja frotaba su frente un poco roja por el golpe-

Lo…lo siento –la pobre rubia se apeno bajando la mirada- pero dímelo de una vez! No me dejes así –otra vez comenzó a zarandear a la pobre que ahora solamente le dio un fuerte golpe de karate en la cabeza-

La próxima vez te meteré una sonda por el trasero y no será nada agradable –la amenaza iba enserio ya que la doctora tomo algo como una camarita y una varita dejando a la medio rusa completamente calmada pero no sin antes acariciarse el trasero- veo que al fin entiendes. Bueno Kotori no está embarazada solo fueron síntomas premenstruales no te explicare porque eres idiota pero Kotori ya lo sabe y se veía más tranquila-

-mientras esperaba fuera de la sala de espera pude ver como Honoka se acercó a mi sonriendo de manera amistosa como es ella- Kotori-chan como estas?

Bien aunque…un poco decepcionada que no fuese un bebe Jejeje –solo acaricie mi vientre pero luego de eso sonreí- aunque sí que sería raro que dos chicas, mmm tú me entiendes –sonreí mientras ella observaba a las personas que pasaban en ese momento-

Ajaja sería como Erichii Dedos Mágicos Ayase –ambas comenzamos a reírnos por el comentario mientras veíamos que Eri salía acariciándose la cabeza y Maki un poco cabreada mientras la regañaba-

Kotori como te has sentido? –nuestra amiga pelirroja se acercó a mí y sonrió amablemente mientras me entregaba un papel con algunos medicamentos que debía tomar-

Mejor las náuseas desaparecieron pero tengo hambre –todos nos reímos y decidimos mejor irnos a comer algo ya que Honoka y Maki terminaron su turno, olvide contarles que Honoka está trabajando aquí también aunque Maki y Nico le dijeron que no era necesario ella insiste en que no quiere ser una carga-

Mmm creo que Honoka y Kotori tenían un poco de hambre- escuche a mi querida rubia quien solo sonreía y comía tranquilamente igual que Maki quien sonreía-

Kotori-chan apuesto a que no eres capaz de comer el ramen especial en 30 minutos!? –la voz retadora de la peli naranja me hizo reír ella sabía que no me ganaría esta vez, pero no pensé que tanto Eri como Maki entrarían en la competencia-

Entonces yo también le entro, y Maki también –Maki no tenía ni ganas pero al final con la carita de perrito de Honoka accedió-

Bien…-un hombre mayor con aspecto amable nos trajo a todas los platos hasta el borde con ramen al parecer esto iba a hacer mucho para todas- tienen 30 minutos, si logran terminar todo hasta la mínima gota ganaran un descuento especial de 50% en todo lo que puedan comer durante un año. Así que a la cuenta de tres…dos…uno! Comiencen- la competencia comenzó rápida a excepción de Maki quien comía lento-

Oh mira una competencia de tragonas –así que mientras más avanzaba el tiempo más aumentaba la tensión-

Solo 3 minutos más –todas estaban casi a reventar pero nadie espero que…-oh tenemos una ganadora –todas volteamos donde Maki quien había arrasado con todo y no tenía ni cara de haberse llenado- oh señorita usted es la nueva reina del local y puede venir cuando desee –no debió haberle dicho así, después de todo cada vez que le decían reina o princesa se le subían los humos a la cabeza-

OJOJOJO por supuesto que soy la reina –se había puesto de pie y tomado un mantel rojo y puesto como capa mientras el viejito le entrego la corona- alabad a su nueva reina bitches –nos apuntó a nosotras quienes habíamos quedado casi en coma de tanta comida-

De donde le viene toda esa energía? –le murmure a Honoka quien estaba recargada en mi hombro mientras que frente a nosotras Eri se había recostado en el asiento-

No lo sé…pero ya sabes cómo se pone cuando le dicen reina –ambas suspiramos y esperamos a que se calmara para luego largarnos debido a que Maki pago todo y se despidió como una verdadera reina-

Honoka vamos a casa –después de eso las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a casa mientras nosotras apenas podíamos caminar con lo llenas que íbamos-

Maki-sama? –la pelirroja solo miro a su novia quien solo sonrió de manera divertida-

Me ayudaras a bajar la comida gatita –Honoka sabía lo que le esperaba pero solo esperaba que Nico estuviese hay o no lo contaría-

Sabes que te amo mucho igual que como amo a Nico-chan? –la pelirroja solo sonrió y tomo a Honoka por la cintura-

Lo se muy bien gatita, yo también las amo mucho –ambas se fueron sonriendo felicesa su casa mientras que Eri y yo no nos fuimos a caminar a un parque el cual estaba un poco solitario pero era agradable-

Mmm honestamente pensé que tendríamos un bebe –Eri me hablaba tranquilamente mientras tomábamos asiento bajo un árbol-aunque se que es prácticamente imposible pero bueno nunca se pierde la esperanza –eso me llego directo al corazón sintiendo como algunas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas- eehh nooo perdón Kotori no quería

No es eso Eri-chan es solo que también pensé lo mismo, tener un pequeño correteando por la casa y llamándonos papas –ambas nos pusimos cursis con eso y solo nos abrazamos hasta ya entrada la noche para luego irnos a casa-

**Continuara…**

**Bien aquí va una pregunta para ustedes:**

**Quieren que algo mágico ocurra y sean padres?**

**Prefieren que adopten?**

**O la ultimas y más loca que se encuentren un bebe (solo es una idea no abran problemas legales)? **

**XD ps si quieren cambiar la historia lo hare con gusto tengo varios finales pensados para esta historia y si quieren ps ustedes me ayudaran **


End file.
